


Revenge is best served cold and hot.

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: A sequel to Bad Courtroom Behaviour.





	Revenge is best served cold and hot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oranges_and_Wildfires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/gifts).



Len’s hands curled into fists and he tugged sharply at the ropes holding him in place, but they didn’t give. Beside him Mick squirmed against his own restraints, making the bed shake. Normally, waking up to find themselves bound with ropes would have sent both men into a frenzy. However, Barry had been prepared. The second they became aware of their situation, he was right in front of them, his left leg between Len’s and his right between Mick’s, so he was straddling them both. Seeing all that naked flesh only inches away curtailed any panic they might have been feeling.

“Scarlet, untie us,” Len growled.

Barry licked his lips and smiled wickedly. “You teased me during an important testimony,” he reminded them. “Made me sit, in full view of a judge, jury and my family, with a vibrating plug in my ass.” Barry reached to the side and picked up the object in question. His other hand held up a bottle of lube. He flipped open the cap and drizzled some over the head of the plug. He hummed slightly as he dropped the bottle and smeared the liquid around the plug. 

“Red,” Mick groaned needfully.

“Oh, this isn’t for me,” Barry told him. Mick’s eyes got wider, dilating with lust. “It’s not for you, either.”

Len’s jaw dropped. The next thing he knew, Barry had one hand cupping his balls and the other was slowly pushing the plug inside him. Len gasped at the lack of tension. Fuck! Barry must have prepped him while he was still asleep! That should not be so fucking exciting! Once it was fully inside him Barry wiped his hands on a towel and picked up the remote. He turned it on it’s lowest setting, making Len’s back momentarily arch and pulling a moan from his mouth. 

Barry licked his lips and placed the remote on the bedside table before turning to Mick. He ran his hands up and down their legs briefly before leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing a paper bag. He set it on Len’s thigh and rolled his shoulders. 

“I had to go all the way to Coast City for this,” he told them. He opened the bag and pulled out what looked like several straps of dark red leather and a condom. “I had this specially made just for you, Mick, since you’re so thick.”

“What is it?” the pyro asked warily. 

Barry leaned over and began licking and kissing along Mick’s soft shaft. Mick groaned and it only took a moment for him to start hardening under the attention. Too soon for his liking, Barry sat back and lifted the straps. A quick burst of speed and the next thing Mick knew, there was a strap around his balls, another around the base of his cock, holding a weirdly thick condom in place. Barry dragged a fingertip down the sheath and Mick gasped as pleasure rippled through his shaft.

“The inside is covered in tiny little nubs,” Barry smirked. “Every move you make will cause them to rub against you.” Barry slipped off the bed and began walking toward the door.

“Scarlet?”  
“Red?”

Barry paused and turned back to look at them. “I’m feeling a bit hungry,” he said in his most innocent voice. “I think I’ll go make myself some soup. Maybe watch some TV... take a nap...” He winked at them as he opened the door. “Don’t worry. I’ll check in on you in about an hour. Maybe two.”

Len and Mick gawked as Barry left the room and shut the door behind him.

Len let his head fall back on the pillow. The vibrations from the plug were enough to keep him hard, but not enough to get him off. Mick shifted, gasped and froze in place. 

“Sonovabitch,” Mick moaned. 

Len nodded, trying not to whimper. “I’m not sure if I’m impressed with how wicked our little hero is, or if I should be plotting revenge.”

Mick tugged at his ropes again and gasped as more tingles went through his shaft. “Revenge,” he said. “Definitely revenge. With toys. And cuffs. Fuck, Len! We need a spanking bench!”

The images that ran through Len’s head had him arching again, making the tip of the plug brush his prostrate. Oh yeah. Revenge it is.


End file.
